This invention relates to the testing of facsimile transceivers and their telephone lines remotely by their users or by service technicians. It automatically accepts test fax transmissions from any fax transceiver, measures the transmissions and supplies measurements and advice to help users detect and correct problems. The invention can also be used for user training, preventive maintenance and confirmation of the success of initial transceiver installation and subsequent programming and repairs.